If Those Lips Aren't Speaking My Name
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe's hands-on approach to everything sexually frustrates Beca.


**If Those Lips Aren't Speaking My Name**

Beca left Bella rehearsals feeling the need for a cold shower. Chloe had been all over her while trying to show her the proper way to do the choreography and it had left her sexually frustrated. She wasn't sure if the redhead realized the effect she had on her but she was definitely finding that Bella rehearsals had turned into a form of cruel and unusual punishment for her due to Chloe's hands-on approach to... well, everything.

Chloe was constantly touching her and Beca wasn't sure if that meant that the older girl was into her or if it was just her nature. Either way, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Beca to function properly around Chloe. It was like throwing Stacie in a club and telling her not to sleep with anyone. Beca wasn't sure how much longer she would last at this rate. She was going to have to tell Chloe how she felt about her.

As Beca was preparing to place her headphones over her ears as she walked towards her dorm, she heard her name being called by the source of her sexual frustration. She liked hearing Chloe say her name but she'd love it if those lips were speaking her name for a different reason.

_ Geez, Beca get your head out of the gutter._ She thought as she turned around to face Chloe.

Chloe approached her friend and smiled brightly. "Are you in a rush to get somewhere? You practically bolted from the gym."

Beca shook her head and tried to make herself seem less obvious about her state of arousal for the redhead. "Sorry, I just have this assignment I need to get done."

Chloe pouted and Beca swore she could feel her insides melting. "Does that mean you won't be able to hangout tonight? I was thinking we could cook dinner and you could play me some of your new mixes."

Beca smiled at the plans that Chloe had for them. The redhead was her number one fan when it came to her music. "I'll be free," she said, quickly and then realized how eager that must've sounded. _Real smooth._

Chloe reached out to rub up and down Beca's arms. "Awesome. I'll see you tonight."

And there it was; the touching that made Beca insane. "Yep, tonight," Beca croaked out.

"Later, Beca."

Beca swore she had never loved hearing her name so much. The way it slipped from Chloe's lips just made it sound like the redhead was speaking of an exotic delicacy.

Chloe walked off to join Aubrey who had been waiting for her a few feet away and she couldn't stop the smile that was tugging at her lips.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, sporting a smile of her own. "You're going to be the death of that girl."

"I don't know, Bree. I've been throwing hints at her for awhile and she hasn't done anything about it."

Aubrey laughed and began to walk with Chloe to their campus apartment. "You mean you've been throwing _yourself_ at her and she hasn't done anything. Maybe she's just clueless when it comes to that stuff. You have to be upfront with her."

"I invited her over for dinner tonight. I'll do some more throwing myself at her and see what happens."

* * *

Beca arrived at Chloe's place a few minutes early with alcohol and dessert. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Aubrey.

"Hey." Beca entered the apartment. "Joining us for dinner?"

"Nope, the Bellas are having a movie night. You enjoy your dinner with Chloe."

Aubrey left and Beca went into the kitchen where Chloe was standing at the stove. "I come bearing gifts." Beca pulled a bottle of champagne and ice cream out of her bag.

Chloe turned away from the stove and saw the alcohol. "And how'd you get that?"

Beca winked at the redhead. "I have my ways."

Chloe took the ice cream and placed it in the freezer while Beca went to wash her hands.

"What do you need me to do?" Beca asked.

Chloe gave Beca instructions and the two got to work on their dinner, moving around seamlessly in the kitchen together as if they had done this many times before.

* * *

Beca was working on chopping carrots when Chloe noticed that the brunette was doing them too thick.

"You need to cut them thinner," Chloe instructed.

"Okay." Beca continued the task but it still wasn't to Chloe's liking.

Chloe turned off the stove and moved over to the brunette.

Beca froze when she felt hands on her hips and Chloe's chest pressed against her back. What was the redhead trying to do? Kill her?

"Here." Chloe moved her hand over Beca's to help guide her.

Beca's hormones were in high alert. She could feel Chloe's breath against her ear and neck, teasing her skin as she guided Beca in cutting the carrot.

"Just like that," Chloe said softly into Beca's ear.

Beca's heart rate had increased and she stayed silent, not sure if her voice would even work right now.

"You okay, Beca?" Chloe asked, gently.

That was it. Beca released the knife and spun around, crashing her lips to Chloe's. She backed the girl into the fridge never breaking the contact of their lips.

Chloe moaned in approval as Beca's tongue glided into her mouth. She slid the brunette's plaid shirt down her arms and gasped as Beca's thigh met her center. "God, Beca," she groaned.

Beca smirked at hearing Chloe say her name with such lust and wanted to hear more of it.

"Bedroom," Chloe gasped out.

The two continued to kiss as they made their way clumsily to Chloe's room, knocking items over on their way.

* * *

The next morning, Aubrey returned to her apartment from having spent the night at Stacie's. As she walked further into the apartment, she was surprised to see the state that it was in. Furniture had been knocked over, the magnets that were supposed to be on the fridge were splayed on the floor and clothes were strewn across the floor. Aubrey smirked as she noticed the plaid shirt Beca had been wearing the day before and outright laughed when she saw that the meal the two had made was on the stove untouched. She guessed Beca finally got the hint. Aubrey looked around the apartment once more and shook her head. She hoped the two would be up soon to clean up their sex mess.


End file.
